My Encounter With Bigfoot
My Encounter with Bigfoot It happened in late 2009. I was driving down the road from my main home in Oregon down to California to spend the week with family after hearing about the birth of one of my new cousins. I got on the road at approximately 10:00 at night, so I didn't anticipate getting there until around 3:00 in the morning. Taking the highway's a little dangerous since there's no lights, usually no other cars at that hour, and commonly, wildlife, particularly deer, would cross the road, and you wouldn't notice them until it'd be almost too late if they were in their direct path. Well, this was not much different, but it was not at all a deer or any other animal I knew of. It was around 1:30 A.M. at that point. I was very tired, and had to stop at a nearby gas station to get coffee. After getting into my car again, I picked up on a 55-speed limit road to get to my relatives' house. About halfway there at about 2:00, I saw a tall figure running across the road. I can't really explain it that well, but to give the best one I can, it looked like a very tall man, and looking closer, it looked like it had a body of hair. I felt disturbed and went slightly faster before I arrived to my relatives' house. The rest of the night was normal, as was the day after that. Two days from when I arrived went by without incident. Unfortunately, it doesn't end there. After my three-day visit with my relatives, I got back on the road and started driving back to Oregon where I lived. I instantly remembered that tall creature I saw running across the road, and started to think about it, only for me to look up, and I saw it again. This time, it was closer. A lot closer. It was actually in the proximity to my headlights. I quickly slammed on the brakes, but it had already disappeared into the woods off to the left. In the brief moments I saw the creature, I can best describe it as a very tall apelike figure, roughly, I'd say, about 8 or 9 feet tall, and was covered in hair all over it that was dark brown. I couldn't really make out any other features of the creature, but I'd say it was a huge hairy man with huge feet. I didn't know anything about it, but I was disturbed enough to drive down the roads a little faster before I made it back to my house. I instantly associated that "animal" with the legendary Bigfoot, a folkloric figure said to resemble a giant apelike creature that walks on two legs like a man. I don't know anything about this folklore about any legendary races of ape men. Was the figure I saw those two nights real? Or was it all just in my head? I still have no idea who or what I saw running across the road. Sure, eyes can play tricks on you, but not like that. I have never been a believer in Bigfoot or any other folkloric figures up until that moment. Over 10 years later, I still think about that creature. I don't know whatever became of it, but I know it's still out there somewhere, and maybe one day, I'll encounter it again. Category:Bigfoot Category:Monsters Category:In The Dark Category:Creepypasta